A Dragon Slayers True Power
by InsomniaticThoughts
Summary: Skyla was raised by a dragon for as long as she can remember, but what happens when that dragon leaves? What happens when Skyla gets caught up in an insane man plot to become king, controlling an army of dragon slayers? What happens when he takes control of Skyla and makes her hurt the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, this is a GrayxOC story that I have had in my head for a while now. Never fear, it has a few other parrings that will be mentioned though: NatsuxLucy LevyxGajeel WendyxRomeo ElfmanxEvergreen and a few others.**

**Reviews are apprecieated, and they make mw smile everytime I get them c:**

**This story is rated M for: Blood, violence, possiable character death, and some lemon and lime in future chapters ;D.**

**I do not own anything. ;-;**

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Get up, get up!" Squealed a young girl at the age of seven, her ebony hair came to her mid back, and her azure blue eyes held the swirling emotions of excitement. The little girl grinned, placing her hands on her tiny hips. "Hurry, I'm ready to take the test now!"

An eye cracked open, her silver eyes glancing at her daughter before her. "Oh, you are?" Came out a rumbling chuckle, opening her eyes fully. "Have you eaten, stretched, bathed?"

"Yeah, yeah, and yeah. Can we go now, please?" The young girl whined.

"Patience Skyla," She sighed, looking at her daughter, who was quivering excitement. "And yes, we can go now if you are fully prepared. Remember, once you pass the test, you will receive your prize."

Skyla's eyes shined, and she rushed towards her mother, wrapping both of her arms around the base of her mothers scaled leg. The warm, iridescent scales scraped slightly against her face, looking up at the large serpent she called her mother. "I'm prepared! Lets go." She said before rushing out of the moth of the large cave.

*Clang*

Snapping out of her thoughts, the nineteen year old's head rose to see who had came into her cell. She knew who it was, it was always _him. _Every day, _he_ would come in and ask the same question, and receive the same answer.

"Are you ready to serve me yet dragon slayer?" The man looked to be about in his late fifties, his graying black hair was bound at the base of his neck, his emerald eyes scanning the girl before him.

"Keh, you already know the answer you bastard." The woman smirked, tugging slightly at the chains that bounds her wrist and ankles to the wall. Her azure blue eyes glinting in defiance. "_No." _

His eyes narrowed, walking towards her, he brought his hand across her cheek with a loud 'smack'. His fingers wrapped around her throat, cutting off her flow of oxygen. He waited until she was just about to black out, her face turning a deep crimson color. "Why must you be so difficult?" He breathed, putting his face not inches from hers.

She took a few gasping breaths before she could respond. "Why must you be an arrogant jackass all the time?" She cocked an eyebrow, she was going to get it, everyday it was the same. The question, the answer, the pain, more questions, smartass comments, and then he would just beat her unconscious. A sadistic smile spread across her face as she watched his expression morph into that of extreme fury.

He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, his green eyes that were staring into hers darkened in rage. He wanted to watch the pain blossom across her face, he drew his other fist back and landed a blow to her stomach. The force of his punch, knocked the breath from her lungs, and her eyes widened slightly. He loved the rush, beating the mighty dragon slayer until she passed out from the pain, it was the most euphoric feeling. His eyes trailed down her naked body, he kept her unclothed just to see her squirm under his gaze, he smirked when he saw the pale flesh marred with scars and bruises from his previous visits. He placed another punch in the same spot, before quickly pulling out a key and freeing her from her bindings, She would attempt to fight back, he was sure of that, but he fed her very little, just keeping her from starvation.

She collapsed onto all fours. "I'll kill you." She gasped out, trying to regain her breath. She pushed herself to her feet, her legs screaming in protest. Her body ached as she moved towards her attacker, only to be knocked down again when his fist came in contact with her face.

The man bent down, putting his lips close to her ear. "Serve me and I will stop hurting you." He snickered.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch. I serve no one." Skyla hissed and wiped away the bit of blood that dribbled from her lips, attempting to stand up.

"Very well then." He said and straightened and kicked her side. "I could force you to serve me, you know." Another kick to the side, and a sickening snap.

A scream bubbled up and ripped it's way up her throat. "You could never control me, ever." She said with a harsh, painful laugh. Clutching her side, she looked up at the man torturing her, her eyes darkened in am mixture of pain and rage. "Go burn in hell" she hissed.

Picking her up roughly by the neck, he slammed her against the wall. "You know, after you submit to me, I will use you to gather up all the dragon slayers, and create my own unstoppable army." He smirked as the trembling girl's eyes widened. "Then, after I dispose of all those who stand against me, I will then declare myself king, and the best part of it is," He leaned in close, his lips barely brushing against his lips. "you will become my queen." He whispered with a chuckle.

"Like hell! I would never be your queen, you sick fuck!" She screamed, thrashing.

"Oh you will, all in due time." He snickered, pulling his fist back and landing a blow to the side of her head.

The world faded into black.

* * *

Trudging out into the snow, the ebony haired girl waited for the mighty dragon she called her mother. Her mother wasn't one of those big bulky dragons who relied on strength alone, no, her mother was still huge but she had a sleeker, more refined look to her. With her iridescent scales and bright silver eyes, she was breathtaking, beautiful, and intimidating. Most dragons that attacked her to control the snowy mountain tops that we called our home, were young, and underestimated the great Cashera's power. Taking to the air, she would move around at blinding speeds, before darting in and snapping her massive jaws around their unprotected necks, and with a loud snap and a final snarl, they would fall to the ground. Skyla would watch in fascination as her mother destroyed countless enemies, the pride for her mother would swell in her chest every time she took down another weak creature.

Skyla had been living with the dragon since she was only a few months old, her parents and twin sister had been traveling the mountain pass when they died from the harsh cold, leaving the infant alone. That was when Cashera found her, slightly impressed that a baby lived in conditions when her parents could not. She took the infant and raised her as her own, starting training the moment she could walk. The young girl's power grew beautifully under the dragon's care, she was a quick learner, she took down her first monster - one of the large apes that resided in the mountains - when she was but four years old. Her mother had roared in satisfaction when she had seen her young daughter take down the large ape, even though the young girl was drained physically, and low on magic power.

Cashera taught her apprentice and daughter the ways of the dragon, how to use the power and how to control it through meditation. For some who would learn the magic of a dragon slayer would not be able to control it, and would turn into nothing more than a bloodthirsty monster, taking down friend and foe without hesitation. The training was hard, straining, and consistent, there was training from dawn to dusk with one break, and that was just a few moments to eat.

Cashera moved behind her daughter, her silver eyes emotionless. "Come, we have to fly to your test." She raid bending down to where her belly brushed against the ground.

The small girl clambered up the large dragon, sitting at the base of her neck and wrapping her arms securely around it. "I'm ready." She said softly, knowing that her mother's keen ears could hear her.

The dragon's wings extended out, the iridescent scales shining in the morning sun, and with a quick beat of her wings, she took to the sky. Flying high in the air, the dragon took in the sight of the mountain peaks, her land, her home. "Skyla, this is your test of strength. You about to enter your first real battle, and it will be against a group of rowdy mountain apes, they have been terrorizing peaceful travelers, and even killing them. I could easily wipe them out, but I think you are ready for your test and this would be a perfect opportunity. Do you think you are ready?" The dragon stated.

"You know it, I'll prove that I'm strong! I got this!" The little girl shouted, building anticipation and enthusiasm. Her azure eyes shining in the sun, and her hair blown back from the cold air. The tip was quick and mostly silent, excluding the sound of the wind.

The dragon flew closer to the ground, landing on a less traveled part of the mountain. Skyla slid off her mother, and look to her for what to do next. "It is a group of about sixteen apes about a mile north" the dragon pointed with her of here, I didn't want them to know we were coming, so you will have to walk a bit. Good luck." The dragon flew off before her daughter could say anything.

Trudging through the knee deep snow, Skyla headed north to her test. Living in the snow her whole life, she hardly ever got cold. The cold wind slapped against her face as she made her way towards the apes, she stretched her arms above her head to loosen up a bit. Finally, she could hear the sound of the apes, talking about raiding a tiny village on the other side of the mountains. She pulled her hair up in a high pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way. Narrowing her eyes, she walked forward to where she was completely visible. "You are going to raid no villages, because you will die today!" The little girl shouted, her hands balled into fists.

The apes all turned to look at her, and roared in laughter. "A little girl? What is she going to do? Uh oh guys, she might hurt us with her dollies!" One of the apes came forward, bending down face to face with her. "What are you going to do about it little girl? You from that village? Perhaps we will take you back to your family and slaughter them in front of your pretty little eyes. You like that?" He chuckled darkly.

A light blue mist swirled around the young girl, her eyes blazing. "I was going to go easy on you, but you just pissed me off." She snarled, pulling back her fist and welling up her magic power. "Punch of the ice dragon slayer!" she said and brought her fist, now covered in ice, to his face that was bent down to her height.

The ape smacked into the side of the mountain, his eyes dazed. "Alright little brat, you're just asking for it." He growled and coming at her at full speed, and leaping into the air.

Skyla twisted out of the way, a large fist landing in the spot she had once been. Darting under its legs, she leaped up landing a round house kick on the side of its head. "Kick of the ice dragon slayer!" The other apes didn't move, they simply watched as the two fought, the ape never landing a blow on the little girl. She would move at the last moment and attack when his guard was down. Skyla was growing bored, deciding to end this, just as the ape attacked again, she called on one of her more powerful spells. "Secret dragon slayer art: Ice claws of the dragon slayer!" Blue magic swelled and bunched at her fingertips, creating razor sharp claws made of ice. She jumped, digging her claws into the apes neck, retracting her claws from its neck, she watched as the blood gushed and flowed from his neck.

"Kill her, do not hold back." He gurgled out before collapsing in the bloody snow. The apes stood in shock as their leader was killed, but slowly picked up their weapons, just a simple wooden club about the size of the little girl.

Skyla smirked. "Who's next?" she asked, wiping the blood off her claws in the snow. She stretched her arms above her head for a moment, before getting in into a fighting stance, her knees slightly bent. "Lets go." She hissed before launching her self into the battle. In a flurry or blood and snarls, she took down every last one, her body almost completely coated in a deep crimson. She looked around for another one, about to collapse from lack of magic and energy, her eyes blurry. She walked a short distance away to clean off the blood with some clean snow. She had quite a few bruises and cuts along her body, but none were tat bad. Skyla was still getting some of the blood off her left arm when her mother landed about three feet away from her. The mighty dragon had somewhat of a smug look on her face, her silver eyes sparkling in pride. She had something clasped in her jaws. "Hey mom." Skyla said breathlessly, tiny body burning in pain at every movement.

"You did well, my daughter." The dragon said and set the item next to her daughter. "This is your prize for passing your test."

Upon closer inspection, Skyla say that it was something large wrapped in a thick canvas, twine tied in a knot to keep it closed. She slowly untied the twine that tied it and moved the canvas. It was a sword in a silver sheath adorned in. She pulled herself to her feet despite her screaming muscles. She picked up the rather large sword, it was the type that stayed across your back instead of at your side. Putting it over her shoulder, she adjusted the straps so it fit perfectly. Bringing her hand back, she grasped the hilt of the sword, drawing it out. The blade was strikingly pure white, curved back at the tip, and really heavy. Her arms slumped slightly at the weight, but she could not help but marvel at the beauty. She ran her fingers down the side of the blade, it was about six inches wide and twice the size of her arm in length. It felt smooth and cool to the touch, unlike anything she had felt before. "What is it made of?" She asked her voice full of wonder and excitement.

"Pure dragon fang, my fang to be exact. It fell out about a year ago, and I took it to the best swords maker in the mountains. He spent nine months crafting it into the blade you hold now." The dragon watched the little girl grin up at her.

"This is the best thing you could of ever gotten me!" Skyla said with a goofy smile, swinging the sword around, and stabbing the air.

The dragon's eyes softened as she watched the little girl's joy at the gift, and her awkward swordsmanship. "Tomorrow, I will be taking you to the man that created that sword, he is also a master swordsman, he will teach you the way of the blade." The dragon said.

"Ok," the little girl said with enthusiasm, "I can't wait!"

* * *

Skyla was once again jolted out of her memories when she was being moved. Not having any energy, and just not caring anymore, she let her self be moved. She was soon on her knees, her hands bound to a pole above her head. She didn't move until someone cut the shirt off her back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" She shouted in fury. Finally starting to move, she called upon her magic, but once again it wouldn't come. She suspected she was in some type of confinement that blocked her magic.

"I have grown tired of your games, so you will submit to me, here and now." The old man snarled, and something lashed across her back. A whip. He was whipping her like an animal. A fucking animal!

The whip lashed across her back, and with every lash Skyla would scream out in agony. The man stayed calm and quiet, except for when he said "Submit." With every lash of the whip. Over and over, it didn't end, it never ended. She screamed until her throat burned, it was too much, she couldn't take it, it was too much.

"I submit, I submit! Just make it stop, I submit!" She screamed out with another lash of the whip, her back covered in blood and gashes. The whip stopped moving.

"Do you willingly submit to me?" He asked, his voice filled with dark satisfaction.

"Yes, I submit, I submit." She sobbed over and over, her body shaking.

"Finally." The man said and placed his bare hand on her bloody back, over her heart. Muttering some enchantment, he placed his other hand on her head, still muttering. A thin wisp of white was bulled out of her heart and her mind at the same time, and Skyla's eyes grew blank, devoid of all emotion. Bringing the two wisps together, the man placed them in a small vile. "Do you recognize me as your master, and will you willingly serve me?" He asked, unbinding her hands.

She hit the ground with a sickening thud. "Yes Master." She said her voice blank and emotionless.

"Good, it has started." With a sickening laugh he slung the bloody girl over his shoulder. "Before we put the plan into action, you have to be healed." He said and walked out of the cell, the smell of blood thick in the air.

* * *

First chapter done, tell me what you think of Skyla? :D Review Review, Review!

Please? :3

Dont forget to ad to favorites and put it on your story alery!

Farewell for now my readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Whats this, I actually updated?! God, I'm so bad at this xD

Anyway, this is the next chapter in Skyla's story. c: I hope you like it n.n

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A job to do.**

**~ADTP~**

'_I have a job for you my love.'_

'_What ever it shall be, I will see the job fulfilled, my master.'_

'_Such fools, keeping three dragon slayers in one guild. Go fetch them, but Skyla darling.'_

'_Yes, master?'_

'_Forget your time here with me after we drop you off close to the town. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious.'_

'_As you wish master.'_

* * *

"Where the fuck am I?" The ice dragon slayer hissed out, her hands wrapped around the deep bleeding gash on her leg. She was losing blood fast. Her azure eyes looked around for something to bind it. She was wearing a short sleeve, navy blue v-neck, a pair of black hiking boots, and a pair black shorts. "I can't even fucking think in this weather." The darkness wrapped around her, the feeling of the thudding rain against her skin, the boom of thunder above her and the bright light of lighting all around her. She was currently positioned beneath a large tree that blocked most of the storm, slumped against it for support.

She reached around behind her, and was extremely relieved to find her bag and sword, that she carried around with her, it held clothes, a few knives, food, if she had any, and most importantly a first aid kit. Pulling out the small box, she sat it down on her lap and opened it up. She used the little bit of light she had to quickly wrap a bandage around her leg. Tore the bandage off and put the rest back in the case, but something made her stop and stare at her arms and legs, her mouth agape in horror.

With a loud crash and the blinding white light of lightning striking dangerously close to her spot of shelter, she had enough light to see her ones flawless flesh marred with scars. "My god. How did this happen." She said, as the light faded and darkness returned.

'Stay here much longer and you will bleed to death. Get help.'

The voice shocked her, and she automatically got up and sprinted towards the light she saw in the distance. 'A town?' Her legs were burning, her injured leg dragging slightly. Frowning slightly, she wondered why her strength was running out, she could run distances ten times longer than this and have energy to spare. It was like she had stopped her never ending training and just lounged around. Weird. 'What is going on? Why do I need to get there, I should just rest. No, I need to hurry, I need to find them. Find who? I don't know what's going on! What the hell is happening to me?' Giving a small growl of frustration, she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and forced her legs to move faster. "I can figure things out when I'm not going to die of blood loss" She muttered as she could feel herself starting to bleed through the bandage.

She was close, the town was right in front of her, she was standing on a small hill close to the entrance. She started to move again, but suddenly she felt an intense pain from her wound and went plunging forward, the slick ground was acting against her, and she was falling fast in the mud. Sliding down the small hill, she soon hit the cobblestone walkways of the town. The stone tore through her flesh, but stopped her from sliding forward. "Just fucking damn everything tonight" She snarled and pushed herself up into a sitting position, then whimpered slightly as she felt the rain hitting the fresh wounds. She looked around, and her hope deflated, it was probably very early in the morning, because all of the shops were closed, the only light coming from the street lamps. Wait, that place had light coming from of it, the very large building at the end of the road.

"A guild." the words came out lifeless and weak. The ebony haired mage slumped to the ground, her leg no longer able to support her. She could feel many strong magical auras emanating from within the building. Her cheek pressed against the cool, damp stone as she tried to think of a way to get help. Help. "I don't need their help, I am the Ice Dragon Slayer, Skyla Storm. I don't need anyone's help." Her voice lacked its trademark spark of defiance and confidence.

'You have to get them. Get up now. Keep walking. You are not allowed to be weak.'

'I am not weak.' She thought, anger making her determined once again, she pushed herself to her knees. Tangled ebony locks clung to her face, her azure gaze hardened with the will to live, the rain leaving rusty looking trails of blood as it met her wounds, she inhaled sharply as she reached back, her scarred hand wrapping around the hilt of her dragon fang sword. "If this kills me than I am a disappointment to myself, dragon slayers, and most importantly, my mother." She hissed out and flipped the white blade so it could be used as a sort of walking stick.

Short gasps of pain passed from her lips as she rose from the ground, and she moved forward. 'Dizzy. Can't breath. Heart beating to fast. So cold. I have to get them. Get who?' Her leg jerked in pain with every movement. She was losing her grip on reality, the blood loss making her thoughts slow and confusing. 'Close. So close. I'm going to make it.' The door was there in front of her. Bloody hands fumbled with the door handle, but she couldn't make her hand grasp it. She wanted to cry out in frustration.

When suddenly the door was opened in front of her, exposing a man about her age with spiky black hair and an openly shocked expression at the bloody girl in front of him. She looked at his blue eyes, a much darker shade than hers, his bare chest with a dark blue guild symbol on it, she also took note of the sword necklace he wore, and his lack of clothes, save a pair of boxers. "Oi! Oi Wendy!" He called out behind him and a young girl and a small white cat were suddenly next to him.

"I think I'm going to die, but I need to find them." She choked out her voice filled with panic, and her legs gave out once more as she fell forward, only to be caught by a pair of muscular arms. She looked up, her gaze glazed over and filled with fear. He as saying something and he picked her up and brought her in the door. She was overwhelmed by all of the mages in the guild, young, old, male, female, she even saw two more cats. Weird. She looked back up and saw the guy carrying her was saying something, but she felt deaf, she didn't realize how cold she had been outside, and was now shivering as the man carried her up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, into a room, and he laid her filthy, broken, and bloody body on a bed. Her hands were in a vice like grip around the hilt of her sword.

A few people came into the room then, four girls, and two boys. One of the girls had white hair, and was looking back and forth between a small man, the intimidating scarlet haired girl, and the young blue girl from before. The others were a blond haired female, and a pink spiky haired guy that were both talking to the man that carried her up.

"Who is she?"

"How should I know?"

"She looks like hell."

"Wendy, you have to do something."

"I don't want to die." Her voice came out sounding soft and frail, but all of the people in the room turned to look at her.

The young girl came over to her. "My name is Wendy, and I'm going to make you all better, ok?" Skyla nodded mutely "Can you tell me how you got injured this badly?"

"I can't remember anything about it, its like there is this huge part of my memory that has been erased. All I know is that I am the Ice Dragon Slayer, Skyla, and I need to find them." Her voice faded into a whisper until she had no more energy, she just let her eyes fall shut and darkness slowly wind its way around her as she fell unconscious.

"Oi Oi Oi, wake up lady, I need to ask you some questions!"

"Natsu, you can talk to her when she is better."

"Fine, but I have a lot of questions."

* * *

Little feet thundered up the familiar mountain path. Her ebony hair blew out behind her as her legs moved as fast as they possibly could, her dragon fang sword strapped to her bounced against back. Skyla couldn't keep the grin off of her face, she had finally advanced enough to visit her mother again and show off her swordsman ship. Master Takimatsu, the one who forged her sword, trained, housed, and fed her for the past few years.

Sunrise to sunset, that is the way they trained. No breaks, no mercy. She was the one who insisted it that way, she was the daughter of a powerful dragon after all, she could handle it. The young girl had an extreme confidence and a feeling of superiority when it came to fighting, never once backing down, always eager to fight. Spending time in the village did wonders for her, she made friends with everyone, old and young. Master Takimatsu had become sort of a father figure to her, while being in his late sixties, his skill of the sword was unmatched and he always had something new to teach her. She loved it.

She took a deep breath of the crisp, cool mountain air, how she had missed it up here. Although she loved the village, she missed the ability to have a chance of solitude, she was always with someone in the village, never alone, but not up here. The deep snow was beautiful as it shined in the sunlight.

She wend to deeply inhale again, when the stench of the wild apes that roamed the mountains hit her, she nearly gagged at how strong it was. The cave that she lived in was within sight, but there was no way that they could be in there. Her mother would never allow it. There were no other places to hide, and her gut twisted at the smell of human blood. A lot of human blood. She drew her sword and cautiously moved towards where the smell was coming from. Her home. Where her mother was waiting for her to come home.

She couldn't find her scent anywhere. Not even the slightest trace. All she could smell was the reek of blood and the filthy apes coming from inside of her home. They were in her home.

She pulled the hair tie from her wrist off with her teeth and quickly tied up her hair to keep it out of the way in this soon to be bloodbath. She sheathed her sword and walked confidently to the mouth of the cave. Her anger rising at with each step. The wind was blowing so hard it whipped her pony tail around, they had no idea how close they were to death. She stretched her arms above her head to loosen up a bit as she came to the entrance of her home.

It took every last bit of will power not to immediately slaughter the near forty apes in the cave. They had disrobed the place. They had defiled the home of the mighty Ice Dragon. She was going to make them pay for their sin with their lives. She was out numbered, she was most likely going to lose. She didn't care.

"Where is the Ice Dragon that lives here?"

"Who's the brat?" One of them jeered.

"She looks pretty tasty." Another one smirked.

"The dragon you're looking for is long gone doll face." The largest, apparently the leader, sneered. The cave was suddenly filled with laughter, and jabs directed to her. "Wait a second, you're that brat she always had with her? You didn't run away with her? She ran away from us, that pathetic thing saw us and left like the coward she is. You pathetic dragons are useless." He laughed loudly, slapping his knee, then paused. "Wait, you're that brat that took out my brothers branch of our tribe a few years back." The cave fell silent.

Her voice came out calm and cool. She was beyond furious. Beyond reasoning. Beyond logic. "Lets hope you put up a better fight then your friends did. Eh?" Her hand wrapped around the hilt of her sword, a devil-may-care smile stretched across her face as the apes stormed her.

* * *

How did you like it? :3 As always, please review, it really makes me happy c:


End file.
